


The Case of the Unknown Holmes

by Silvaimagery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Deceit, Friendship, Gen, Hiatus fic, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, Lies, M/M, Mourning, Nightmares, Smoking, Texting, confused feelings, fem!Sebastian Moran - Freeform, mentions of drug use, mystrade, oc-ish, the holmes brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one besides the Holmes knew there was a third brother.  Mummy did not speak of him to anyone, Sherlock really didn’t care and Mycroft thought secrecy was best to protect his little brother when he had already failed to do so with Sherlock. But now with Sherlock ‘dead’, it’s up to the youngest Holmes to look after Doctor Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place during the Hiatus. I actually started this story right after Season 2 but then I lost it and now after Season 3, I finally got enough material to finish it. Enjoy and I hope it is British enough.

I wander around my brothers flat, careful not to touch anything. 

Years ago when I had come to see Sherlock, he had been deep under the influence of cocaine and his living condition had resembled that of a madman. Now there seemed to be some harmony to the way his things were placed. This had to be Dr. Watson’s influence. 

The last time I had not stayed to wait for Sherlock, no doubt he had known I had been there regardless. But this time I was willing to sit and wait for the arrival of his faithful companion. 

Mycroft was worried and I knew Sherlock was as well if he had taken the time to call me and ask me to come. 

The fact that he had called instead of texting had spoken volumes.

My brother had been ‘dead’ for a year and his flat still looked like he lived there.

The kitchen looked like a shrine. Nothing had been touch and I could tell from the dust that no one had touched my brother’s science equipment since he jumped off the roof.

I go upstairs into John’s room. The bed is neatly made, hospital corners primp and proper. No one had slept in this room for at least eight months. 

Sherlock told me where the good doctor kept his handgun but it was missing from its usual spot. Which meant that either John had moved it or he was carrying it with him.

Both options were equally unsettling.

I go back down the stairs and into my brother’s room. His blue robe is laid out on the left side of the bed, where my brother usually slept and the right side still looked rumpled from John’s quick departure.

There was an imprint in the nightstand indicating that John now kept his gun here. There were medical journals on the floor and John’s clothes are hung intermixed with my brothers in the bureau.

I sigh and leave the room.

I knew John’s shift at the clinic ended five minutes ago which meant that I had a few minutes to turn on the kettle and prepare some tea; I knew that Dr. Watson would appreciate the gesture. 

I place the pot of tea, two cups, and some milk on the serving tray and carry it to the sitting room, along with a plate of biscuits. 

I hear the cab pull up outside and I take a seat in Dr. Watson’s armchair and wait for him to make his way up the stairs.

I can hear the thumping of his cane on the stairs.

I shake my head.

It was a pity really.

I knew Sherlock missed John just as much if not more than John missed him. 

Sherlock had never known the love of friendship, not until John.

I stand and turn to greet my brother’s friend.

He stops at the entry way, his cane clattering loudly on the floor.

“The limp is psychosomatic John. You know that.”

“Sherlock.”

“No.” 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

He reaches towards his back and I know he is carrying his gun.

I smile.

“No need to worry. I am Sherrinford, Sherlock’s younger brother. Dr. Watson, a pleasure. I have been looking forward to meeting you. I have much to thank you for, first and foremost for taking care of Sherly.” I say holding out my hand.

He walks forward cautiously before finally shaking my hand.

“Have a seat. I’ve prepared tea.”

“Yes, thank you.” 

He circles around me and I follow him with my eyes.

He sits in his chair and I move to take my brothers.

He seems like he’s about to protest but he closes his mouth.

I remove my brother’s violin from the chair and place it on the floor next to the chair.

“So, what brings you by? Sherlock never mentioned you.”

“I am sure my brother never saw a need to. We have what you may call a difficult relationship.”

He laughs.

“Mycroft said the exact same thing.”

I smile.

“It is true, Sherlock is very unique.”

“He was.”

“Yes.”

He clears his throat.

“You still didn’t answer my question.”

“I am here to see you.”

“Why?”

“I was worried about you.”

“Me? How do you know me?”

“I have been watching Sherlock for a while now.”

He sits back in his chair and scrutinizes me.

“So Mycroft isn’t the only one doing surveillance.”

“No.”

“Why have you never come before?”

“I have come to see Sherlock before; I just didn’t stay long enough for him to see me. Once I knew you were here to look after him, I thought it was best to stay away. Mycroft doesn’t want anyone to know I exist.”

“Why?” He frowns.

“He thinks it’s dangerous.” I shrug.

“Ah.”

I take a sip of my tea.

“So how was it growing up with Mycroft and Sherlock?” He smiles.

“I really didn’t grow up around them. Mycroft was away all the time and Sherlock was sent away to school.”

“Must have been hard being alone.”

“I wasn’t alone for long. I left to live with our father in America when I was twelve. Well, I say live.”

“Why did you leave?”

“Mycroft had gone into the path of world domination and Sherlock had already decided he was the worlds only consulting detective. What is there for a third Holmes to do?”

“So what do you do?”

“I joined the American secret service and on the side, for when I’m bored, I take on cases as a private detective.”

“Hmm. So the solving crimes bit runs in the family then?” He smiles.

I laugh.

“I suppose it does.”

He sobered up for a moment, probably lost in memories.

“If you wouldn’t mind, I would impose on your generosity for a while.”

“Hmm?”

“If it’s alright with you, I will take the room upstairs.”

He flushes.

“Do not concern yourself Doctor Watson, I know just how much my brother meant to you and I am glad he had a friend like you to look after him.”

“It was nothing.”

“Don’t be so modest. Sherlock wasn’t the easiest person to live with. Sometimes I think he did it on purpose. I think he was scared.”

“Scared? Of what?”

“Caring too much.”

He clears his throat.

“Yes well. It’s fine with me if you wish to stay.”

“Good. I don’t have much with me now but I’m sure it’s only a matter of time before Mycroft shows up with some things.”

He smiles.

“Well, when he does I’ll be sure to stay away.”

“You’re angry with him.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Well, thank you for that.”

“I will go and retire for the evening. I am very tired.”

“Yes of course.”

I hold out my hand.

“Thank you Doctor Watson.”

“Call me John.”

I nod and walk up the stairs.

My phone vibrates with an incoming message.

I look at it.

I didn’t mean for you to stay there. -S.H.

I smile.

You want me to look after him don’t you? -H

I didn’t sign my first initial because I knew it would irritate him to see the same letters as his.

Of course I do, don’t be stupid. -S.H.

Well then, do you mind if I borrow some of your clothes in the mean time? -H

I don’t think John will be too happy with that. -S.H.

I’m sure he will understand. -H

Leave my things alone. -S.H.

Now, now brother. Besides, I think some of your shirts are too small for you :). -H

I regret asking you this favor already. And you know how much I hate those emoticons. -S.H

Well who else can you trust to look after John? Mycroft? ;) -H

Stop acting childish Sherrinford. -S.H.

And don’t get too comfortable in the flat, I will be back soon. -S.H.

In the meantime, I will make good use of your things then shall I? :P -H

I laughed to myself.

I could almost imagine his furious face.

He didn’t answer back and I knew he was pacing in whatever filthy hole he was camping out in.

I remove my shoes and my shirt before lying down on top of the covers.

I close my eyes with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

“SHERLOCK!”

I sit up, my heart in my throat before running down the stairs.

I turn on the kitchen light before barging into my brother’s room.

John was sitting back against the headboard, his hands covering his face.

He was sweating and I could tell by his breathing that he was crying.

“John?”

“I’m alright.”

“It’s pretty obvious that you’re not.”

He snorts.

“Just give me a moment and I will be.”

I go out and get him a glass of water.

“Here.”

He lifts his face and looks at me before taking the glass.

“Thank you.”

His hands shake and some of the water sloshes onto the duvet.

He sets it on the nightstand and clenches his hands into fists.

I sit down on the edge of the bed.

He shifts to make room.

“You look a lot like your brother.” He says after a moment.

“Which one?”

“Sher-” He clears his throat.

“Saying his name won’t break you.”

“Sometimes I think it might.”

“You love my brother.”

He looks at me.

“He was my friend, my best friend.” He clenches his hands. “I should have been there with him. Then maybe I could have done something.”

“What could you have done?”

“I don’t know. Something, anything. Instead I just stood there and watched as he-” He presses his fist against his pursed lips.

“John.”

He squeezes his eyes shut.

“You even sound like him.”

I sigh.

“I think our parents conducted a genetic experiment.”

He looks at me.

“You know, so that I wouldn’t be as domineering as Mycroft or as antisocial as Sherlock. But still just as pretty.”

A surprise laugh escapes him and I smile.

I place my hand on his shoulder.

“John. Sherlock had his reasons for doing what he did and no one was going to convince him otherwise.”

“Moriarty.” He says.

I nod.

He exhales.

“You don’t know how many times I have wished I could go back and shoot him in the head.”

I chuckle.

“I’ll ask Mycroft if he has mastered time travel yet and I’ll get back to you.”

He giggles.

I pat his shoulder.

“Go back to sleep.”

“No promises.”

“You are used to hearing him play for you. It helped you unwind.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to being deduced.”

“I could play if you wanted.”

He stares at me for a long moment before nodding once.

I go out into the living room and grab my brother’s violin.

I stand in the middle of the living room and tune it before closing my eyes.

I play the one song I had learned to play with Sherlock.

Bach’s _Concerto for Two Violins _in D minor.__

__I could still see him standing next to me playing._ _

__I was sure Sherlock would make a snide comment about sentiment but well…it had been the only time we had played together._ _

__I was sure he had the memory of the first time he and Mycroft had played together somewhere in his mind palace._ _

__I open my eyes and John is sitting at his chair, his legs curled under him._ _

__He has his eyes closed and I can tell he is sleeping._ _

__It was not the same without the second violin accompanying me but it would have to do._ _

__I turn and look out the window._ _

__When I finish, I place the violin back in its case before moving to cover John with an afghan._ _

__He would be sore and stiff in the morning but at least he was resting._ _

__I go up to my temporary quarters._ _

__My phone vibrates on the nightstand and I sit on the bed as I reach for it._ _

__Will be there tomorrow morning, I do hope things are well with John. –M.H._ _

__Fine. –H._ _

__I lay down and stare at the ceiling._ _

__John lived off the adrenaline my brother provided._ _

__I would have to find something equally stimulating to keep him occupied until Sherlock returned._ _

__I sigh._ _

__I need a case. –H._ _

__So soon? Is London not stimulating enough little brother? –M.H._ _

__I roll my eyes._ _

__It’s for John. –H._ _

__I need you to stay inconspicuous. –M.H._ _

__Then how do you propose I help John? –H._ _

__I am sure you will figure something out. –M.H._ _

__In any case, I am sure he will vent some of his issues tomorrow when you show up. –H._ _

__Don’t be childish. –M.H._ _

__I smirk._ _

__Might want to limber up Mycroft, I know how ruling the world has made you soft. –H._ _

__He doesn’t reply and I know he is regretting inviting me to London._ _

__I laugh quietly._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept hearing ‘SHERlocked’ from the S2 soundtrack in my head when I was trying to figure out what piece Sherrinford was going to play for John.


	3. Chapter 3

“Yoo-hoo! John dear.”

I look at Mrs. Hudson as she comes into the flat.

She stares back at me for a moment.

I smile.

She screams at the top of her lungs.

John bolts upright, reaching for a gun that isn’t there.

I stand.

“Mrs. Hudson.” I say.

She continues to scream.

John looks at me.

“Mrs. Hudson!” I yell.

She stops.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

She faints.

I roll my eyes.

John hurries over to catch her before she hits the ground.

My mobile beeps in my pocket.

I take it out and look down at it.

1 new message.

Always a good way to make an impression. –S.H.

What do you care of impressions? –H.

I need her alive, that flat is the nicest one for that price. –S.H.

Shouldn’t you be chasing Moriarty’s criminals instead of spying on me with your friends? –H.

“Sherl-ah. I mean, Sherrinford.”

I look at John.

“Help me get her on the couch.”

I put my phone back in my pocket before moving to assist him.

We lay her down on the couch.

“Get some water.” John orders.

I move to as instructed.

“Mrs. Hudson?” He asks patting her cheek.

“Give her a minute.” I say setting down the glass on the coffee table.

“Right.”

“Oh dear, is this good time?”

John’s shoulders tense.

I pat his arm before turning to look at Mycroft.

“With you it’s never a good time.” I tell him.

His smile becomes forced.

I smile back at him.

“Just kidding. How lovely to see you brother dear.” I say hugging him with false cheeriness.

He tenses before patting my back.

“I see you were unable to avoid integrating the bad manners of the Americans.”

“Nonsense. I already had bad manners.”

John snorts.

“John.” Mycroft says nodding.

John doesn’t say anything.

“Have a seat then.”

He moves to take John’s seat.

I know John doesn’t like it but he refrains from making a comment.

The British Government refuses to acknowledge the tension in the flat.

I take Sherlock’s chair and John sits on the coffee table as he stares down at Mrs. Hudson, his back is to us but I know his ears are open.

“So. How are things?” I ask.

I take out my phone as it vibrates.

Why is Mycroft there? –S.H.

Why did you let him in? You know it will only upset John. –S.H.

Like you were ever successful in keeping him out. –H.

Besides, we’re just having a chat. –H.

“I hope I am not keeping you from anything?” Mycroft asks.

“No. Just the usual.”

“Hmm. How is father?”

“Dead as you well know.”

“Your father died?” John asks.

“Don’t be silly Sherrinford. You know very well father is not dead.” Mycroft scoffs.

“Dead, in Miami. Same thing.” I say waving him away.

Ran away with his secretary then did he? –S.H.

Wouldn’t be the first time he’s run away with the help. –H.

“How-never mind.” John says. 

I smile at the back of his head.

“Well, Mummy is upset.”

“What else is new?”

How is John? –S.H.

Imagining killing Mycroft. –H.

Not the first time for that either. –S.H.

I chuckle.

I’ll take good care of Johnny for you. –H.

Don’t call him Johnny. –H.

He might like it, you don’t know Sherly. –S.H.

No he won’t and don’t call me Sherly. –S.H.

;) –H.

“Yes well. You have not ringed her up. You can imagine how she feels.”

“Relieved?”

John laughs quietly.

Mycroft looks at me disapprovingly.

I don’t even know why I bother with you. –S.H.

I am sure Mycroft is thinking the same thing right now. –H.

It’s because I’m your baby bro and you’ll love me for ever and ever. –H.

I can almost hear his indignant scoff.

Whatever you say Sherry. –S.H.

I frown down at my phone.

“Of course not. You haven’t bothered to inform her that you are in London.”

I look back up at Mycroft.

“Then how does she know that I’m here?”

Mrs. Hudson groans.

“I think she’s coming around.” John says.

“Obviously.”

He turns to glare at me a little bit.

“Mrs. Hudson. Are you alright? How do you feel?” He asks focusing back on her.

“Oh dear. I thought I saw Sherlock. He was sitting right here.” She says whimpering.

John helps her sit up.

“Close but no.” I say.

She looks at me and I can tell she’s getting ready to yell again.

“I’m Sherlock’s brother Sherrinford.” I glance at Mycroft. “I am obviously also related to Mycroft. We haven’t been able to prove that he’s adopted.”

To my utter disappointment. –S.H.

Mycroft rolls his eyes.

“You look just like Sherlock. Doesn’t he John? Doesn’t he look exactly like Sherlock? Just look at those curls and the eyes.”

“Yes thank you Mrs. Hudson, I am sure you mean it to be a compliment but please just stop.” I tell her.

“And that voice.” She says smiling.

She stands.

“How lovely of you to be here with John. He’s been so lonely and depressed.”

John clears his throat.

She comes towards me and I stand in time for her to wrap her arms around me.

I pat her back.

She smiles up at me.

“Are you a consulting detective too dear?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

Liar. –S.H.

“I knew it. Sherlock always liked to claim he was the only one. I am so glad that you’re here. Oh listen to me prattling on. I’ll just go and prepare some tea. Hello Mr. Holmes.”

“Mrs. Hudson.” Mycroft smiles.

I am the only one in the world. –S.H.

Stop bothering me. –H.

The privilege of the older brother. –S.H.

Piss off. –H.

“Yes, thank you.” John tells her.

She pats my cheek before going down to her flat.

“What do you want then?” John asks Mycroft.

“I just came by to see my brother.”

“I think you’ve managed to ruin one brother’s life, why not give this one a chance?” John asks.

“Yes Mycroft, why don’t you just let me live my life?”

“I see you have decided to be childish. I will come back once you decide to be an adult again.” Mycroft says standing.

“Don’t hold your breath.” I tell him.

He glares at me before walking out.

How many pounds has Mycroft gained? –S.H.

I chuckle.

“Who are you texting?”

I look at John.

“Unimportant. You should go down to the shop and get us some food.”

“You eat? Willingly?”

“Of course. I was blessed with this figure.”

He giggles.

“I would love to but I don’t get paid until next week.”

“Not a problem.” I say handing him Mycroft’s wallet.

“When did you get this?”

“When I tricked him into a hug. Better go now, I give him three minutes before he realizes it’s gone. He’s getting slow.”

“Alright. Anything specific you want?”

“Mint and chip ice cream, nacho cheese Doritos and strong coffee.”

“I should have guessed.” He sighs.

Three and a half. –H.

“Off you go then.”

“Back in a few.”

“Oh and John? If you see a black car, run the other way.” I smile.

“Will do.”

How do you feel about me playing your violin? –H.


	4. Chapter 4

When John gets back I’ve already showered and dressed.

I threw out my brothers old experiments and cleaned the science equipment.

And Mrs. Hudson had come by to drop off the tea and the biscuits.

She also sat down and had a cuppa with me.

It was nice to know she cared so much about my brother but I could have done with a lot less chatting.

I hear John come in and I stand to help him with the shopping bags.

“Ta.” He says after a moment of staring at me.

“So what did you get?”

“Didn’t you deduce already?”

“I’m not my brother. I’m only an ass when it is necessary.”

He smiles.

“Which is always.”

“I should have seen that coming.” He says.

“You should have, shame on you.”

He slaps my arm.

I help him put the groceries away.

“I ordered Chinese. I figured you would be too tired to cook.”

“Yes, thank you. But I never said I was going to cook.”

“Someone had to do it and you know I’m not going to bother.”

“You really are a prat.”

“Of course.”

He smiles.

“So what do you usually do?” I ask him.

“Well, I watch some telly. What do you usually do?”

I look at my watch.

“Drink iced mocha and fill my father’s inbox with junk mail.”

He giggles.

“What’s the deal with you and your dad anyway?”

The doorbell rings.

“I’ll go and get that.”

“Don’t think you can escape.”

“Of course not but at least it gives me time to prepare my answers.”

“Your lies you mean.”

“That too.”

He shakes his head but there is a smile on his face.

I hurry down the stairs.

I pay for the food and then go back up.

John has already set up the plates and the silverware on the desk in the living room.

“So what is the deal with you and your dad?”

“You are not letting that go are you?”

“Nope.”

I sigh.

“Father is not the lovable type.”

He snorts.

“I know you think my brothers to be aloof and allergic to anything resembling normal familiar interactions. But Father is at a whole different level. He only loves when there is something to his advantage.”

“Why did you go to him then?”

“I was an idiot. I wanted to know my Father.”

“Something any child would want.”

“He was not what I expected and I learned to fend for myself.”

His face becomes pinched.

“Do not concern yourself for my lost childhood John. I believe I turned out pretty damn good.”

He smiles and the tightness around his eyes begins to lessen.

“The Holmes modesty.”

“Of course.”

“And where is your father now?”

“In Florida with his new wife.”

“He’s remarried?”

“Of course. He is a man of power and wealth.”

“But…”

“Love had no factor in his marriage.”

“Not even for his new wife?”

“No.”

“I just don’t understand how two people can get married without feeling something deeper than convenience.” He says shaking his head.

“Of course not.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You have a way of romanticizing the world.”

“I don’t think murders are romantic.”

“Yes you do.”

“No.”

“John.” I say smiling.

“What?”

“Come on.”

“I seriously do not think murders are romantic!”

“Oh please. Why do you think Mycroft wanted to know your intentions towards Sherlock?”

“Because a Holmes cannot recognize a friend?”

“You’d only known my brother for a few hours.”

“I still don’t understand how I romanticize murders.”

“Read your blog.”

“Can you just tell me?”

“You do not see a crime scene the way an ordinary person would. You see them the way Sherlock does. I do not mean that you can take on glance and see everything, I mean that you see it as an adventure. You find the chase thrilling and exciting, you find the violence to be something amazing and completely wonderful. You were broken, a discarded soldier and a useless surgeon. One promise of death and danger and you breathed new life.”

“I think you are being romantic.”

“Am I right or am I right?”

He shakes his head.

“You’re the genius.”

“Come now John. Just admit it, you love the thrill of the chase.”

“Fine. I enjoy the thrill of the chase.”

“My name is John and I think murders are romantic.”

“That is a really poor imitation of me.” He says standing and going into the kitchen for a glass of water.

I laugh.

I want my wallet back. –M.H.

Took you long enough. You are getting very slow in your age. –H.

It’s called middle age and it will come for you too. –M.H.

I hope you don’t expect to get your wallet the way you left it. –H.

I would expect no less from you. –M.H.

You should. I might surprise you. –H.

“Is that Mycroft?”

“Hmm.”

Have you invented a time machine yet btw? –H.

You are becoming just like the rest with each passing day and if I did, I would not tell you. –M.H.

I am not the one living with goldfish. –H.

“Sadly he has not invented a time machine yet.”

John chuckles as he eats.

“I am sadly disappointed.”

“It’s just his charm, you’ll get used to it.”

He giggles and I can’t help but laugh with him.


	5. Chapter 5

“I am here for Mr. Holmes wallet.”

I stare at Anthea before standing and grabbing my brother’s wallet.

I toss it at her.

I am delighted when it hits her chest and falls to the floor with a smack.

“Sherrinford.” John chides.

“What?”

He sighs.

Anthea stares at me before bending to pick up the wallet and leaving as quickly as she came.

“That wasn’t very nice.”

“Yes, I know.”

He shakes his head.

“Well I’m off to work.”

“What? What am I supposed to do all day?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“That’s what Mycroft said.”

“Well for once I agree with him.”

“Really? I better put this down in my diary.”

“Don’t be a tit. Just try not to blow anything up.”

“I am not Sherlock. Though if you have access to any live bacteria, I would be much obliged.”

“I don’t know why I bother.”

“Because you’re an addict.”

“See you later then.”

I hear him rush down the stairs.

I sigh angrily.

Bored. –H.

Not really my problem. –S.H.

Entertain me. –H.

No. –S.H.

What are you doing? –H.

I am not playing this game with you Sherrinford. –S.H.

What are you doing? –H.

What are you doing? –H.

What are you doing? –H.

Enough! Stop bothering me. –S.H.

I smile.

What are you doing? –H.

I am busy. –S.H.

Doing what? –H.

Very important things. –S.H.

Hmm. You do still have any of your recreational substances? –H.

I am clean. –S.H.

Well I can’t see you now can I? –H.

Besides, that wasn’t my question. –H.

I stopped using cocaine a long time ago. –S.H.

Hard to keep an addiction when you live with a doctor and are subjected to unannounced drug busts. –S.H.

When did you start using? –S.H.

A long time ago. –H.

Did Father know? –S.H.

Your question implies that he would have cared if he did. –H.

And no. I am not as stupid as to get caught. –H.

It was an experiment! –S.H.

You overdosed. –H.

I suppose it was for the best. I hope you do not plan of getting high Sherrinford. If you are planning on it then I ask that you leave the flat. I do not want you to cause John any disappointment. –S.H.

Worry you mean. –H.

I was only wondering. I could use a little distraction. –H.

Do you have any cigarettes at least? –H.

Look under the skull. There should be some if John or Mrs. Hudson haven’t moved their hiding spot. –S.H.

I get up and look under the skull.

I grab the new packet.

I search for matches and then take them and the cigarettes to the front room.

I open the window and crouch down in front of it as I light the cigarette.

The first inhale is heaven.

I close my eyes and savor the feel of the nicotine filling my lungs.

You need to stop smoking five hours before John’s shift at the clinic ends. Air out the apartment and burn something to hide the smell. –S.H.

You’ve done it before then. –H.

When it was necessary. –S.H.

I smile and sit there watching the street and smoking.

“What do you think you are doing young man?”

I turn to look at Mrs. Hudson.

I take a drag of my cigarette.

“I thought it was pretty obvious.”

“Don’t you get smart with me.”

She comes forward and takes the cigarette from between my lips and throws it out the open window.

“You’re supposed to stub then out.”

“Give me these.”

She takes the packet and crumbles it up in her hand.

“I am very disappointed in you young man. Someone as smart as you should know the harm these can do to your body. You have so much to live for.”

I snort.

“You are thinking of someone else.”

I stand and throw myself in my brother’s chair.

“I cannot say that I do not think of Sherlock. But you should not sell yourself short. I do not want to see you smoking any more. I will not have it.”

She moves into the kitchen and I can hear the clanking of glasses.

I sigh.

Moments later she comes back with a cup of tea.

“Here.”

“Thank you.”

She passes her hand through my hair.

I look up at her.

“I really am glad you are here.”

I nod.

“Promise me you won’t destroy yourself the way…” Her lips tremble. “All I ask is that you care enough to let us know if you are having trouble.”

“I promise.”

“Look at me getting all teary eyed.”

She dabs at her eyes with a Kleenex.

I take her hand in mine.

“Thank you for caring so much for my brother. I know he loved you very much.”

She pats my hands and sniffles.

“I better go down then. I have laundry to do.”

“Off you go then.”

She pats my cheek before walking down the stairs.

I drink my tea.

*******************

I open my eyes as I hear footsteps at the top of the stairs.

It is still too early for John to be back.

I lower the violin.

“Bloody hell.”

I look at the man at the door.

“Lestrade.”

“You bastard!”

“It’s not what you think.”

“Are you serious? Not what I think? Have you finally lost your fucking mind? Does John know you’re here?”

“Just take a moment.”

“And do what?”

“See, observe.”

He comes closer.

He stares at me.

“Well?” I ask.

He punches me in the jaw.

I take a few steps back.

“You wanker! Do you have any idea what you put us through?”

“Well. I can see why you needed my brother all the time.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Sherrinford dear, is everything alright?”

I look at Mrs. Hudson who is standing hesitantly in the doorway.

“Everything is fine Mrs. Hudson.”

She turns and goes back down.

“Sherrinford?” Lestrade asks.

“Yes. Sherrinford. That is my name. If you would have taken the time to observe then you would have noticed that though physically I resemble my brother, there are slight differences. I do not have the scar in my lower lip here, the lines in my forehead are not as defined nor do I have the birthmark just above the pupil of my right eye. More importantly, though I look to be as thin as my brother I am actually four pounds heavier as evidence by my shoulders which are rounder. And my lips are smaller but it’s not as if it matter.”

“Shit. I am really sorry.”

I wave him away and walk into the kitchen for some ice.

“It’s just that I saw you standing there with the violin and the clothes.”

“Really Inspector. I know Sherlock thought you were the best of the worst but I am far from impressed.” I say holding a bag of frozen peas to my jaw.

Meat would be better for the bruise but John wouldn’t like that and I know he hates to waste food.

“Now hold on a minute. Anyone could have made that mistake.”

“Yes but at least no one has tried to hit me.”

“Really? Not even John?”

“Of course not. He wanted to shoot me.”

He laughs.

“Mrs. Hudson at least had the decency to faint.”

He shakes his head, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

“Oh god. I should have known there were more of you.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I am the only other.”

“Yes because three of you is so much more comforting.”

“It certainly has worked out for you hasn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sherlock helped you get higher in the ranks in a short time and Mycroft was your safety net for when Sherlock cocked it up.”

He rubs his forehead.

“And just as arrogant and brutally honest.”

“Were you expecting something different?”

“Maybe once I would have liked to meet an ordinary Holmes.”

“There is one cousin who is a complete and utter idiot.”

He snorts.

“Where have you been hiding then?”

“I haven’t been hiding but America.”

“The States huh?”

“It’s what I just said.”

“Well at least your vocabulary isn’t all that posh.”

“I am a chameleon.”

“Fitting considering that you look like your brother. It makes me worry about John though.”

“John knows I’m prettier than Sherlock.”

He smiles.

“I know you Holmes’ don’t do sentiment but for what it’s worth, I really am sorry about Sherlock.”

“Thank you.”

“I better get going. Tell John I stopped by.”

“I will.”

“Maybe I can come back and chat with you?”

“If it is vitally necessary.”

“Alright. Take care.”

He turns to walk out.

I sigh and roll my eyes at myself.

“It’s hopeless.”

“What?”

“Your marriage.”

“Christ.”

“She is unwilling to change her ways. You’re better off without her Greg.”

“Well at least you know my name.”

“Could come in handy one day.”

“Who is she sleeping with now then?”

“I’ll make you a list.”

“Never mind.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Mrs. Hudson tells me that she caught you smoking.”

“I wasn’t hiding.”

“I should have known.”

“Of course you should have but you didn’t.”

“How was I supposed to know that you are a smoker?”

“An addict always recognizes another.”

“Sherrinford.”

I look at him.

“I need you to be really honest with me now.”

“No I am not using drugs. I did, but it’s been four years.”

He closes his eyes and sighs.

“I just don’t get it.”

“What is there not to get? It’s very simple-”

“I don’t understand how you can go about destroying that beautiful mind. You see things the way others can’t, you help people.”

“Uhh, no I don’t. Not really.”

“You drug addiction doesn’t just hurt you, it hurts the people around you. The people who care about you. Can’t you see that? I just can’t understand how you can hurt yourself like this Sherlock, I really can’t.”

“Heartfelt speech John. Of course it would have been even more profound if you hadn’t said Sherlock but as you have seemed to have forgotten, let me remind you. My name is Sherrinford. Oh, also I. Am. Not. My. Brother!”

“No, of course not. Sorry. Jesus.”

I watch as he rests his face in his hands.

He takes deep breaths trying to hold off his emotions.

“John.”

He lowers his head.

“Lestrade stopped by.”

“What did he want?” He asks after a moment.

“Still angry with him too?”

“It seems that I’m angry with everyone these days.”

“Understandable.”

“So what did Lestrade want then?”

“Stopped by to see you.”

“Hmm.”

He lifts his face.

“Did he do that too?” He says pointing.

“Of course. Had an interesting choice of words.”

He snorts.

“No doubt. Why did you let him hit you?”

I shrug.

“Mrs. Hudson had taken my smokes, I figured I needed something else to concentrate on.”

“You idiot.”

He stands and comes towards me.

He crouches in front of me and takes hold of my chin.

“It’s fine, I put ice on it.”

“Well, you’ll have an impressive bruise there tomorrow.”

“I’ll make sure to match my shirt with it then.”

He lowers his face as a smile breaks out.

“John.”

He looks back up at me.

“It is not your job to fix me.”

“I know that.”

“It was not to your job to fix my brother’s mistakes either.”

“I was his friend.” He whispers.

“I know. But for all his brilliance, he was a stupid man. I am sorry for what he has put you through. I hope you will accept my friendship, though I do not expect your complete devotion.”

He squeezes his eyes shut before surging upwards and pulling me into a hug.

**********************  
Six months later

I watch as John enters.

He takes off his coat and hangs it up.

“Dinner is in the oven.”

“Ta. I’m starving.”

I watch his as he moves into the kitchen to fetch his plate.

“You’ve met someone.”

He comes back, already digging into his dinner.

“Hmm?”

He sits at the desk.

“A woman. Not a patient, more likely a friend of a coworker.”

He looks at me.

“How can you tell?”

I stand from the chair and move closer to him.

“There are traces of lipstick on your cheek where she kissed you. You smell faintly of a woman’s perfume, same smell you’d carried on your person this week. You are obviously not interested but you don’t know how to tell her to stop coming around.”

“Okay. But how do you know I’m not interested?”

“Because you have not asked her out on a date and you have made no mention of any woman who might have caught your eye. You’ve had your chance, she’s been hanging around the clinic in hopes you will ask her out. Also, you wore that hideous checkered shirt. An unconscious effort to seem less attractive but she’s willing to overlook your poor taste in clothes.”

“Amazing.”

“Who is she then?”

“Mary Morstan. She’s a friend of Sarah’s.”

“Change your schedule.”

“Pardon?”

“So you won’t run into her. Change your schedule, stop being predictable. That way she will get the hint that you don’t want to see her and she will leave you alone.”

He shakes his head, a smile on his face.

“What?” I ask.

He stands and grabbing my face, he kisses me.

I frown.

“Shit. Sorry.” He says releasing me.

“Perfectly alright John. I know you have deep repressed feelings for my brother.”

“I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

“No you shouldn’t have.”

Sherlock was not going to like this.

“I’ll just go.”

I place my hands on his shoulders.

“Sit, eat. It’s alright. There is no need to be uncomfortable. I know you let emotion control your actions.”

He sits down.

“Still. I am sorry.”

I wave him away.

“Matter forgotten.”

“If you are sure.”

“It’s fine.”

I sit back down in my chair.

Well, Sherlock’s chair.

He eats and we sit in silence.

I can’t help touching my lips.

“You’re a good kisser.” I say looking at him.

He coughs.

“Thank you I suppose.”

A blush creeps up his face.

I nod.

How are things? –H.

Moriarty’s second in command is still elusive. –S.H.

How is John? –S.H.

In perfectly good health. –H.

Still misses you, a lot. If the kiss he just gave me is any indication. –H.

He doesn’t respond.

The nightmares are better. –H.

I tap my phone against my hand.

How much longer will you be? –H.

Another few months. –S.H.

I nod.

“Who are you chatting with?”

I look at John.

“Not important.”

“Well it’s important to me otherwise I wouldn’t have asked.”

“My brother.”

“Ah. He still hasn’t brought any of your things.”

“He’s lazy.”

He nods and dabs his mouth with his napkin.

“I’ll call Sarah and let her know I won’t be going in tomorrow.”

“Good.”

He grabs his phone.

Make sure the kissing incident does not happen again. –S.H.

Trust me, I did not want it to happen in the first place. –H.

Good. –S.H.


	7. Chapter 7

I need you to look out for John. –S.H.

Something happen? –H.

Moran is still on the loose. –S.H.

Haven’t been able to track him down. –S.H.

Might come after John. –S.H.

I will keep an eye on him. –H.

Good. –S.H.

Do not worry about John. –H.

Just concentrate on the work. –H.

I will have Mycroft track him. –H.

Already contacted him. But I need you to do the legwork. –S.H.

Will do. –H.

I go into the room and change.

I steal one of John’s jumpers.

I needed one that was expendable.

I grease up my hair and put a wool cap over it.

I need some trainers that have been scuffed up. –H.

We are taking care of John. I need you to stay out of sight. –M.H.

Moran might come after John. –H.

I need to be sure he is safe. –H.

I’ve got men trailing him. –M.H.

Not enough. –H.

Stay out of sight. –M.H.

I growl.

I dial the number.

“I promised Sherlock.”

“I understand but you are the secret weapon. No good will come to revealing you early.”

“Mycroft. I am not going to stay locked in here while John might be in danger.”

“I already told you that we are having him followed. I’ve got eyes on Dr. Watson and if anyone tries to harm him, we will be ready.”

“I need you to listen carefully. I need trainers that have been scuffed up or I go barefoot. I don’t give a shit what your men think they can do. Just get me what I need so that I can do my job.”

I hang up the phone.

Five minutes later, Anthea hands me a bag containing new trainers made to look years older.

I shut the door in her face and go to finish getting ready.

I tear up and dirty the borrowed jumper and make myself look like I hadn’t washed in years.

I hurry out through the fire escape.

I walk to John’s workplace.

I enter and sit among the sick people.

Most of them pay me no mind.

“So I was thinking that maybe we can grab some dinner after your shift?”

I look at John as he stands at reception with a woman.

Dyed blond hair, early forties, upset that John has been ignoring her.

Mary Morstan.

She wasn’t much but for a man like John Watson she would have been perfect, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was in love with Sherlock.

I stare at Mary.

She lived alone, no pets, no contact with family.

She was dressed to impress but nothing fancy.

No, she knew fancy expensive clothes wouldn’t attract John’s attention.

Instead she went with simple but tasteful clothes.

Almost no make-up, small earrings and perfume.

There was something else.

Something I was missing.

“Well…” John says.

I start coughing, years of smoking making me sound a bit wheezy.

John looks my way.

He frowns but I know he doesn’t recognize me.

People start to shift away from me.

Stupid considering they are sick anyways.

“John.” Mary says touching John’s arm.

He looks back at her.

“Come on. What does a lady have to do to get your attention?” She smiles but her shoulders are tense.

Could be because she was afraid of being rejected but no.

A woman like Mary did not always get what she wanted.

She was too proud and had enough self-confidence to be embarrassed by rejection.

She had no ties, she could just walk out and never come back.

I clench my fists.

I groan and clutch my stomach.

I start coughing again.

“Sir, are you alright?” John asks.

I take gasping breaths as I cough.

He moves closer.

“Sir?”

“Vatican cameos.” I whisper.

He pulls his shoulders back.

“What?”

I cough again.

His face closes off and he stands and takes my arm.

“John?” Mary asks.

“Sorry. I have to attend my patients. Btu I’ll talk to you later.”

He leads me to his office.

“Alright. What the hell are you doing?”

“What do you think?”

I wipe my face.

“Sherrinford. Start explaining.”

“Your life might be in danger.”

“What?”

Time to pick a path. I could either lie or tell him the truth.

I stare into John’s worried eyes.

“I got a text from Sherlock. Moriarty’s right hand man is still at large. Big possibility he’s coming for you.”

“Sherlock?”

“Yes Sherlock. He’s not dead, obviously.”

“But…what?”

“I know this is too much to take in right now but I need you to pay attention.”

“Right, yeah. You just told me that my best friend faked his own death, that he made me watch as he…”

He turns away from me.

“John.”

He hunches his shoulders.

Someone knocks on the door.

“John?”

Mary.

Wait.

“How long ago did you meet Mary?”

“What?”

“How long?”

“Uhh, about three weeks?”

“Did she zero in on you right away?”

“What do you mean?”

“Did she flirt with any other male or did she pick you out right away?”

“I suppose she came to me right away.”

I clasp my hands in front of my mouth.

“Probability was that he would be a man.”

“You think that Mary…no.”

“Think about it. It’s perfect. Take a simple woman who no one would suspect, someone who looks exactly like your type. Well, what Moriarty thought would be your type.”

“John! I need to talk to you.” Mary says knocking.

“Should I call security?”

“Don’t bother, they’ve probably already been bought. How do you think she can be here all the time?”

“But Sarah-”

“Threatened.”

I take out my phone.

To Sherlock:  
You were wrong. –H.

To Mycroft:  
Send in your men, make sure the building is secure. Target in sight. –H.

To DI Lestrade:  
I need everything you have on Mary Morstan. –H.

What? –G.L.

Mary Morstan. Now. –H.

John? –S.H.

Safe, for the moment. –H

Shots rings out.

“Now would be the time to get your gun.”

John reaches under his desk.

“Now John. I need you to call off these men or I will kill all these people. A man like you won’t want innocents to be harmed. Do it now, I am not joking. And I would prefer if I could see you.” Mary calls through the door.

Back up, she has taken hostages. –H.

Building is being watched. I will try to get men in there. –M.H.

What is happening? What do you mean? –S.H.

Has something happened to John? –S.H.


	8. Chapter 8

“We have to go out there. I can’t let her kill all those people.”

“No, you’re right.”

He nods.

“Alright. But stay behind me.”

“What? No.”

“John.”

“But-”

“No. You do as I say.”

He takes deep breaths, preparing himself for battle.

“Alright.”

I nod for him to open the door.

Moran is here. Been stalking John from the inside for three weeks. User name: Mary Morstan. I’ve attached the files Lestrade sent me. –H.

I walk out in front of him.

“Ah. Sherlock Holmes.” She smiles.

“Moran. Sebastian was it?”

She shrugs.

“Jim said I could be a real crab sometimes.”

I frown.

“John?”

“I’ll explain later.”

I nod.

“John.” She says.

“Mary.”

“Sebastian.” I correct.

“Well, here we are. Now let these people go.” John says.

She laughs.

I needed time.

Mycroft needed to get his men in position.

“It’s not that easy John.”

“Of course it is. Just tell them to leave.” I say.

She smirks at me.

“It’s a good thing that you are here.”

“Really? How do you mean?”

“Well. This way I can end the both of you at the same time.”

“Pretty ambitious for a hired gun.”

Her face loses the smile.

“I told Jim you wouldn’t do it.” She says.

I raise my eyebrows.

“I take it the bullet through Moriarty’s skull was a surprise?”

“Shut up! It wasn’t supposed to happen that way. He was there to finish you off.”

“But he didn’t because he was not as smart as he thought he was. Just like you are not as important as you think you are.”

“Sherr-Sherlock.” John says warningly.

“A woman like you. You probably thought you were more to your precious Jim than just hired help. He didn’t care about you, he didn’t love you and it sure as hell wasn’t going to be a fairy tale ending.”

“You don’t know everything.”

The hand holding the gun to my chest wavers.

“I know enough. You are just a pretty little face, emotions to use to his advantage. A head to fill with a story that he never intended to keep. You are ordinary and boring. The only reason you lived was because out of everyone else, you were the only one who could hit a target five out of six times. That and only that is the reason why you stayed. Why he let you stay. A man like Moriarty didn’t know how to love anyone else but himself. But he saw something in me and it made him weak, stupid. He started veering from the plan, how do you think he ended on the roof top of St. Bart’s with a bullet in his head?”

“Sherlock.” John whispers.

“But like you he could not see that I never intended to be his friend, to be his distraction. I knew I could get to him. I was the only one who ever did. Not you Mary, Sebastian, or whatever you want to call yourself. I woke something in him and I took it and used it to destroy him.” I smile.

Her hand shakes but she takes her shot.

I fall to the floor as the bullet burns in my chest.

I groan.

“Sherlock!” John yells before firing.

Sebastian falls to the floor, dead. A bullet between her eyes.

I smile.

“Sherlock.” John gasps kneeling beside me.

“Hand me my phone will you John?”

“What? Oh, yes.”

He hands me my phone before pulling my jacket to a side so that he can check the wound.

Send your men in. –H.

Might need medical assistance. –H

Already on their way. –M.H.

“Sherlock-Sherrinford.”

“I’m alright, no need to worry yourself.”

“You were shot you idiot. Let me see.”

He unbuttons my shirt and pulls it to a side.

He sucks in a breath.

“I need to check and see if there is an exit wound.”

“There isn’t.”

“How can you be sure?”

“No seeping blood under me.”

“Still. I need to be sure.”

“Fine.”

I bite my lip as he lifts my shoulder.

“Okay, good. I need help!” He yells.

Someone runs over, Sarah probably.

I screw my eyes shut as the pain runs through my body.

“Sherrinford. I need you to stay with me.”

“I am here.”

“Can you open your eyes for me?”

“Impossible to tell, I thought they were open.”

He huffs out a laugh.

“Well they are not. Try to open your eyes.”

I blink my eyes open.

He stares down at me.

“Good. Now just keep them open alright?”

I nod.

“We need to get him off the floor. Get one of the gurneys.” John orders.

“Right.”

I blink my eyes and they seem too slow to open again.

“Sherrinford.”

“So sorry John.”

“No.”

“I promised I wouldn’t worry you.”

“It’s fine. Just open your eyes.”

“Tell Sherlock I kept my word.”

“You can tell that lying bastard yourself when he shows up.”

I try to smile.

“He did it to protect you.”

“Stop talking. Just open your eyes.”

“I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Yes you can, now come on. Just open your eyes for me.”

I grab his hand.

“He was right.”

“What?”

“Sherly. He was right. You are the best man and the best friend people like us could ever ask for. Thank you for showing me what it feels to be liked.”

“Please don’t so this to me.” He whispers.

“I really am sorry.”

“Sherrinford.”

Sherrinford!

I blink against the blinding sun.

“Well. Don’t just stand there. Come here and help me.”

I run towards the voice.

“What is it Sherlock? What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m catching a frog.”

“For what?”

“To dissect it of course.”

“What? Do you mean you’re going to kill it?”

“Of course I’m going to kill it! You can’t dissect a live frog.” He scoffs.

I open my mouth.

“No. Shut up. That’s brilliant.” He says.

I smile.

He jumps into the puddle and I jump in after him.

“Wait for me Sherly!”

“Hurry up and don’t call me Sherly.”

He holds out his hand and I take it.

“Wouldn’t want to leave you behind.” He says smiling down at me.

I gasp as the freezing water shocks me.

“Sherlock?”

“Come on Sherrinford. Come on!”

“I’m here!”

“Well hurry before all the good frogs are gone.”

“I’ll find a big one, I won’t disappoint you.”

He looks down at me, his face serious.

“You can’t disappoint me Sherrinford, not ever.”

I throw my arms around him.

“I love you Sherly.”

“I love you too Sherry.”

His arms close around me as he holds me tight.

We spent the afternoon in the freezing pond catching frogs.

Mummy had been angry but we had been happy.

“It’s for an experiment!”

“For heaven’s sake! You two.”

“The Work always comes first.” I defend.

She shakes her head but her face is fond.

Sherlock was almost vibrating in place, too happy to contain it.

“Fine. Go on, get out of here you two.”

“Come on Sherry!”

“Coming Sherly!”


	9. Chapter 9

I blink my eyes open.

“Oh thank Christ.”

I turn my head as John leans in close to me.

“How do you feel?”

“Like I got shot.”

He giggles hysterically.

“How are you?” I ask.

“Good now that you’re awake.”

“Hmm.”

I try to make myself comfortable but only succeed in bringing the pain to life.

I groan.

“Here.”

I watch as he turns the morphine drip up higher.

I stare at the medication as it runs up into my veins.

I swallow.

I reach over and turn it back down.

“What are you doing?”

“Once an addict, always and addict.”

“Right. But you shouldn’t be in pain, just turn it up until the pain recedes yeah?”

“No promises.”

The door opens and I stare at Sherlock.

John clears his throat.

“Well, I should give you two some privacy. I’ll come back to see you later.”

“You don’t have to go.” Sherlock and I say at the same time.

“It’s fine.”

He pats my hand before walking around Sherlock and out the door.

I look at Sherlock.

“What happened to your nose?”

“John.”

“Ah.”

“I wanted to say thank you for looking out for him.”

I nod.

“Your shirt was ruined.”

“It’s fine.”

“Yes. It really didn’t fit you anyways.”

He glares.

I smile.

He rolls his eyes and comes to sit beside me.

“So.”

“Yes?”

“How are things with John?”

“He’s still angry.”

“Did you say you were sorry?”

“I did.”

“Maybe give him some time.”

“That’s what Mrs. Hudson said.”

“Right.”

We sit in awkward silence.

“I am glad to see you well.” He says.

“And you.”

He nods his head and looks around the room.

“You don’t have to stay.”

“No. It’s fine, I want to.”

I nod.

We sit in silence listening to the clock tick.

I sigh.

“Look. I said I would help you while you were gone. You don’t have to stay here alright? You don’t owe me anything.”

“Don’t I?”

“No. It’s what brothers do, they help each other out.”

“Hmm.”

“Besides you have to go home and face John. You and I both know he won’t stay mad with you long.”

“Yes well. Maybe I want to sit at your bedside and keep you company. Isn’t that what brothers do as well?”

“Yes, I suppose.”

“Good. Case closed then.”

“Fine.”

The door opens and a flustered brunette walks in.

“Oh!”

I glance at Sherlock.

“Molly, do come in.” He says.

She smiles and comes in.

She looks at me.

“Molly, my brother Sherrinford. Sherrinford, Molly.”

“Ah. Ms. Hooper.”

“Hello.”

“I hear you had a hand in helping dear Sherly out.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t much.”

“No need to be so modest. I know my dear brother can be a pain.”

She laughs.

“Well.”

“Have a seat.” I say.

“No. I just wanted to come by and see you-see that you were well.”

“Well, thank you.”

“It’s weird. It’s like there are two of you.”

“There are two of us.” Sherlock says.

“No. I mean, like there are two Sherlock’s. It’s so…”

“Weird?” I supply.

“Yes! Well, maybe not weird. It’s not like you’re odd because you’re not. I mean, I don’t really know you but I suppose that if you are Sherlock’s brother then you have to be brilliant too. Not that you can’t be ordinary, there is nothing wrong with being ordinary.”

I raise my eyebrow and look at Sherlock.

He’s uncomfortable and wants her to leave.

“You’re girlfriend?” I tease.

He scoffs.

“Oh! No. No. I’m just his friend. I’m engaged!” Molly says blushing.

“Right. Well, thank you again for stopping by.”

“Yes, good. I’ll be going then.”

“Take care.”

“You too. Bye.”

“Bye.”

She nods before walking out.

Sherlock snorts.

“She’s…nice?”

“Hmm. That’s one word for it.”

“Her boyfriend looks like you doesn’t he?”

“Maybe.”

I snort and he chuckles.

“I’m sure she wishes she would have waited until she met you.” He says.

“Oh god!”

He laughs.

“Just look at the two of you.” Mrs. Hudson says coming in with some flowers.

“Mrs. Hudson.”

She kisses my cheek.

“I am so relieved to know you are fine dear. I was so worried when John phoned me.”

“Can’t keep a Holmes down, you that.” I tell her.

She pats my cheek.

“And Sherlock. You know, he gave me a fright.”

“Did you faint again?”

She slaps my arm.

“Oh you.”

I watch as she sets the flowers by my bedside.

“No. She just screamed for a few moments before scolding me.”

“Served you right too. I think you were trying to prepare us. That’s why you brought in your brother.” Mrs. Hudson says pointing at me.

“Not really my end purpose.” Sherlock tells her. 

“Thank you Mrs. Hudson, the flowers are lovely.”

Sherlock rolls his eyes but refrains from commenting.

Mrs. Hudson smiles and clasps her hands together in delight.

I smile at her.

“Well. I best be going.”

She kisses my head before patting Sherlock’s cheek and walking out.

“Can you just.” I say waving at the flowers.

Sherlock stands and moves them father away.

“Still not allergy free then?” He asks.

“Obviously.”

“How do you like the States?”

“Since when you make small talk?”

“Since John.”

“Ah.”

He goes back to his phone and I close my eyes.

I really didn’t mean to fall asleep but with the drugs and the recent trauma, it was to be expected.

When I open my eyes again, Mycroft is sitting beside my bed.

“Good, you’re awake.”

He stands and walks to the door.

A moment later Mummy walks in.

I sigh and resign myself.

Sherlock must have known about this. It’s why he left, the coward and left me to my own devices without any warning.

I purse my lips.

“You idiotic child.” Mummy scolds as she comes closer.

“Hello Mother.”

She takes my face between both her hands and kisses my forehead repeatedly.

I can see Mycroft’s self-satisfied smirk and I give him the bird behind Mummy’s back.

That wiped the smirk off his face.

It made me feel better to know we would both be miserable.

If only Sherlock were here and then it could be Christmas all over again.

“What have you done to yourself now?”

“Nothing a little rest can’t cure.”

She scoffs and sits on the recently vacated chair.

She holds my hand tight in hers.

“How is the pain dear? Is it bearable?”

“It’s fine.”

“I was so worried when Mike told me what had happened.”

Mycroft sighs angrily.

“I don’t want to keep you.”

She waves me away.

“I haven’t seen you in ages. Shame on you for not calling me as soon as you landed. I would have liked to visit you.”

“My apologies but Mycroft told me I had to stay out of sight.”

Mummy turns to glare at Mycroft before looking back at me.

“Well there is no need for that now that Sherlock is back. We will have dinner, just the four of us. I would love to have all my boys with me.”

I narrow my eyes.

“Five.” I say.

“What?”

“You haven’t met John.”

“Who dear?”

“Sherlock’s best friend!”

“Sherlock has a best friend? Why have I not been informed of this Mycroft?”

“It must have slipped my mind.” Mycroft smiles.

“Yes, running the country and thinking of chocolate cake will do that to you.” I tell him.

“Do you think that will be wise? Sherlock will be a tad upset.” Mycroft says.

“Nonsense. I should meet my son’s friend.” Mummy says with finality.

“Are you sure it won’t be awkward?” Mycroft asks.

“Why would it be awkward?” I shrug.

“Well, he did kiss you and call you by Sherlock’s name a few times.”

Mummy stares at me, her face calculating.

“Of course not. He has things to work out with Sherlock. He was emotionally vulnerable.”

Mummy nods.

“Yes. I can imagine how poor John might be feeling. I was aghast when I heard that Sherlock had fallen off the building and that was after Mike had warned me about it.”

“My name is Mycroft.”

“I know dear, I was the one who gave it to you.”

“Thank you ever so much for that by the way.”

Mummy waves him away.

“I want you to come and stay with me for the duration of your recovery.” Mummy tells me.

“But I-”

“I will hear nothing else to the contrary. I’ve already had the maid make up your bedroom.”

I get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“Fine.”

“Good. Now get some rest. I will go and talk with your physician and see about your discharge.”

“I think it would be best if he stayed a few more days.” Mycroft says. “He was shot in the chest after all.”

“Yes Mycroft, thank you for that information. I was a doctor too in case you have forgotten.”

“You were a mathematician.” I remind her.

“Still a doctor. And you know how I hate hospitals. I am sure we can find someone capable enough to look after you at home.”

“As you wish.” Mycroft says smiling at her.

She goes out to torture the medical staff.

“Sherlock is going to be angry when he hears about this.”

“So what? Misery loves company.”

“Now dear Sherrinford, I am sure Mummy will make all the provisions necessary for your well-being.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep picturing Mrs. Cumberbatch as Mummy Holmes. Now that Mummy has been given a face, I can’t picture anyone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope this journey has been entertaining.

“Boring. It’s pretty obvious that the relationship will never work out.” Sherlock says.

“There is still a chance.” Mycroft tells him.

“How is there still a chance?” I ask.

“Well, she’s human isn’t she? And it’s pretty obvious they are in love with each other.” Mycroft says.

“He doesn’t even know it’s her!” I tell him.

“It’s pretty obvious. Who else would have hair in that exact same shade of red? Not to mention the eyes and the face. And we already know she doesn’t have a twin sister. There is no way he would meet another female who looks exactly like her in that short amount of time.” Sherlock says crossing his arms.

“It’s ridiculous that the only thing keeping him from recognizing her is the voice.” I say.

“He wants to be sure. He is afraid to committing to a woman when there is a chance that the one who saved his life is still out there.” Mycroft says.

Sherlock snorts.

“Are you speaking from experience?” Sherlock asks.

“Of course not, don’t be silly.” Mycroft says dismissively.

I look at him.

I mean, really look at him.

“Hmm.” I say.

Sherlock looks at me but I turn my attention back to the telly.

“Can you not sit and watch the damn movie without bickering?” John asks.

“No.” We all say at the same time.

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

“I should have known.”

“What is this dribble called anyways?” Mycroft asks.

“The Little Mermaid.” John says.

“Little? She is obviously a grown woman if the size of her bosom and her raging hormones are anything to go by.” Sherlock says.

“Actually, I believe she is in her teen years.” I say.

“What do you anyways?” Sherlock scoffs.

“A lot more than you obviously.”

“The only reason either of you knows anything is thanks to me. Now both of you shut up. My patience is wearing thin.” Mycroft says.

“Twat.” I tell him.

Sherlock giggles.

“Apparently this mermaid is not the only one in her teenage years.” Mycroft says.

I sniff.

“And speaking of hormones, how is your relationship with John coming along brother dear?” Mycroft asks Sherlock.

“None of your damn business.” Sherlock tells him.

“I agree.” John says.

“And is that the only things the two of you agree on? As far as I know, your relationship seems to have moved beyond ‘flat mates’. Even beyond the realm of ‘best friends’.” Mycroft says with a self-satisfied smirk.

John looks embarrassed.

“Don’t mind him. He’s just lonely. I don’t think his special friend has time to visit him as often as Mycroft wishes.” I look at Mycroft. “Give him some time, he is just coming out of a nasty divorce.” 

Mycroft glares at me.

“What?” Sherlock asks.

I can see John trying to contain his smile.

He leans in close to me.

“Who is he?” He asks me.

I smirk at Mycroft.

“Yes Mycroft, tell us the name of your favorite gold fish.” I tell him.

“Little twerp.” Mycroft says standing.

I know Sherlock is trying to put the puzzle together.

I beat him to it.

“Left shoulder, small gray hairs. Shirt is creased, could be from the jacket but it is more consistent with hugging. Shoes indicate that you have been walking on grass but everyone knows you hate leg work. Easier for you to bring your victims to you but this one was special. You wanted to make an effort. Also, you have gained another two pounds and you smell faintly of cigarette smoke. Considering that you’ve gained weight, highly unlikely that you still smoke to control your urge to snack. Conclusion: you’ve been on dates to expensive restaurants that serve rich foods and the person you’re so smitten with likes to indulge in an occasional fag.” I say.

“Who is he Mycroft?” Sherlock asks.

“None of your business.”

“It’s Greg.” John says.

We look at him.

“Am I right?” He asks.

I clap his shoulder.

“Brilliant John.” I say.

He smiles at me.

Sherlock frowns.

“Greg?” He asks.

“Lestrade.” John supplies.

“What? You and Lestrade? How dare you!” Sherlock shouts.

He paces back and forth, clearly angry.

John frowns confused.

“What is it to you?” Mycroft asks defensively.

“You can’t have him Mycroft. I will not let you take Lestrade and turn him into another one of your minions.” Sherlock tells him.

“I know this might be hard for you to comprehend dear brother, but this isn’t about you.”

“Of course it’s about me!”

“How do you figure?” John asks.

“Can’t you see what he’s doing? If he has Lestrade in his back pocket then he can control my involvement with the Met.”

“Actually, Mycroft was forced into this relationship.” I say.

“What?” John asks.

“Of course.” Sherlock says. “You were trying to bring Lestrade in so that he could keep tabs on my coming and goings but it didn’t work out quite the way you planned. He took it to be more than just friendly chats and soon you found yourself with a boyfriend you didn’t want and didn’t know what do with. But it turns out that you discovered that even the British Government gets lonely and so you learned to like and look forward to the companionship.”

“That is enough of me for one night. Change the subject, now.” Mycroft orders.

I shrug.

“It’s what you get for trying to be so superior.” I tell him.

“Are you happy?” John asks Mycroft.

“I am.” He admits.

John nods.

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you Dr. Watson.”

“I can’t say I am happy about this but knowing you did this yourself makes up for it.” Sherlock says.

“And that is all the congratulations you’re going to get.” John says.

“Good. I for one am glad this discussion got me out of watching the rest of the preposterous movie.” I say.

Mycroft rolls eyes.

“Although I do have a few questions.” I add.

“Oh god.” Sherlock groans.

“What is the probability of the children having fish tails? Can they even have children? And if the mermaids don’t eat other fish, how can they be so buff?”

“We are not meant to know some things.” John says.

“But it doesn’t make any sense!”

“Come along John.” Sherlock says grabbing John’s hand and leading him out of the room.

“I do believe it is time for some more pain medication. Preferably one that will knock you out.” Mycroft says.

“Ugh. Just go. I’ll figure this out on my own like always.”

“Don’t be stupid. Of course they can have children. In order for her to be human, her DNA had to be rewritten. And they were created by an artist, the mermaids were meant to look strong. They are the dominant species.”

“But the sharks-”

“Are like wild animals. Now stop with these idiotic questions, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

“Mycroft. Be nicer to your brother.” Mummy says coming in with lunch.

“Fine. I’ll be going then.”

“Just a moment. I have a list of things I need you to bring back. Your little brother has run out of juice.” Mummy says.

“Send the maid. I have important things to do.”

“Mycroft Holmes.”

Mycroft sighs.

“Eat up dear. I’ll be back in a bit for the plate and it better be empty.”

“Yes Mummy.”

“Oh dear lord.” Mycroft complains.

“Come along Mycroft.” Mummy says walking out.

“Have fun.” I smile.

“Shove it dear brother.”

“Mycroft!”

He slams the door behind himself.

I snort.

Mummy just ordered Mycroft down to the shop. –H.

I am regretting rushing out of there so soon. –S.H.

Mummy is making him a list. Apparently I’ve run out of juice :( -H.

What are you saying to him? He’s just collapsed into a fit of laughter. –J.W.

I laugh.

It hurts but it’s worth it.

**********************

I open my eyes as the door closes.

I look at Anthea who is standing beside my bed.

“What do you want?”

She continues to type on her phone.

“Mr. Holmes wanted you to know that he’s replenished your supply of juice.”

“Good. Now get out.”

She looks at me.

“Will you be free tomorrow evening?”

“For what?”

“Take a guess.”

“I’m sure you remember where the door is.”

“I have a duty.”

“To my brother.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Oh, I know. Doesn’t chance the fact that you’re with him constantly and that you chose to ignore my messages.”

“The job comes first.”

“Get out.”

“Ford.”

“I’ve been here for two years and the only times you came around was when he sent you.”

“You were the one who said you didn’t want your brothers to know about us.”

“I said that years ago. Now they both have partners, they can hardly hold this against me.”

“Fine.”

She sends a text.

“There.” She says.

“There what?”

She shows me her phone.

Sent to: Mycroft Holmes; Sherlock Holmes

Have been involved in a romantic relationship with Sherrinford Holmes for five years. This is not to be taken as means of blackmail. We are in love. Will probably discuss marriage in a few years. –A.

Her phone beeps with an incoming message.

She reads it before showing it to me.

Don’t care. Boring. –S.H.

Just make sure you are not late to work tomorrow. –M.H.

I roll my eyes.

“So do you forgive me?” She asks.

“There is a possibility.”

“Well what can I do to ensure things turn in my favor?”

“There are a few things I have in mind.”

She removes her jacket and kicks off her shoes.

She locks the door before climbing into bed.

“What kind of things?” She smiles.

I touch her face.

“I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this but you are very beautiful.”

“I thought I was supposed to be cheering you up?” She asks.

“We’ll take turns.”

“Hmm. I like the sound of that.”

“Good. Now take off your clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got this idea of Sherrinford with Anthea so I wrote it in. You can still pretend it’s you Immortal33! Anyways, thank you for reading. 
> 
> I don’t know, I keep thinking that the villain for Season 4 of ‘Sherlock’ is going to be Moran. I’d like to see Moriarty if that is what Moffat and Gatiss are going with. But Sebastian has yet to make an appearance and I think he could be a dangerous and interesting character. Just my thoughts on the subject.


End file.
